Voltage limiting is used in Radio Frequency (RF) amplifiers to maintain ruggedness and limit output power into subsequent stages. Typically, voltage limiters are inserted in the signal path before and/or after amplifier stages. To limit the strong RF signal effectively, these limiters need to be physically large. These large devices are not practical in terms of die size and parasitic loading.